Among the many different types of paperboard box and closure lid combinations, it is desirable in a variety of applications to have a box and lid combination which cooperate to releasably lock together. One form of such locking lid construction which is particularly popular in the industry is one in which the closure lid includes a pair of inner recesses on one pair of opposing side walls which are adapted to engage a respective flap extending over the outer rim of the box.
One of the problems associated with this particular lid construction is that the paperboard blank must be manually folded and erected in its operative condition. In some cases folding and complete erection of the lid is accomplished by shipping the planar blank to the customer. Upon receipt, the customer must manually fold and set up the blank into its usable lid form to place over the top opening of the box.
The required labor to erect such releasably lockable lids from such a planar blank represents an added labor expense and an inconvenience which has remained a problem unsolved by those skilled in the art for many years.